Chain Chomp
Chain Chomps are recurring enemies in the Mario series. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. These enemies can often be found off the posts holding them down, or sometimes even lack their chains (where they are just called chomps). They resemble a ball and chain. They behave like dogs and even bark. They are a strong and unintelligent species, and are commonly used as guard dogs in most games. One appears in Bob-omb Battlefield and you have break it free to get a star behind a cage. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 The Chain Chomps first appeared in World 2-5 of ''Super Mario Bros. 3. They also made a return in the remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Super Mario 64'' and Super Mario 64 DS One appeared in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS in Bob-omb Battlefield. In this game, the Chain Chomp acquired its bark for the first time and is used in later games. Mario must ground pound its' post in order for it to break the gate behind it and allow him to retrieve the sixth (seventh in DS version) Power Star. ''Super Mario Sunshine Small puppy-like Chain Chomps called Chain Chomplets as well as a large Red Chomp appear in Pianta Village in ''Super Mario Sunshine. ''New Super Mario Bros. They also appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. in World 6-6. ''Super Mario Galaxy Chain Chomps in ''Super Mario Galaxy are referred to as just Chomps since they are without their chains and attack by rolling around on the ground towards Mario or Luigi. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii Iggy Koopa used a large Chain Chomp against Mario the second time they battled. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Small Chain Chomp (referred to as 'Chomp' too in this game) is used by Bowser as a weapon in ''Super Mario RPG. They appear in all three Paper Mario series. ''Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, two Chain Chomp enemies appear as Mecha-Chomps, dog-like mechanical Chomps, and Chomp Bros., a variation of the Hammer Bros. that swing small Chomps as weapons. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Pocket Chomp is a Bros. item. At first it appears to be a small Chomp in an orb, but when released it more than triples in size and hunts the brothers across the screen, forcing them to Jump on any enemy in their way. Rarely, a feminine form of a Chain Chomp appearrs when this item is used. Also, when you battle Elder Princess Shroob, in one of her attacks, she summons her pet, a Shroobifed Chomp, to ram Mario and Luigi. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Chain Chomps are mainly seen with Walker Guys in this game. Chain Chomps are only fought in Neo Bowser Castle and in battle, they mainly attack by charging at either Mario or Luigi. The Chain Chomps also can hurl their Walker Guy masters at one brother and the Chain Chomp will then attack the other brother. When the Walker Guy has been defeated, the Chain Chomp will look around and lose a turn giving Mario and Luigi a chance to defeat it. Super Princess Peach In ''Super Princess Peach, normal Chain Chomps appear. A dangerous big Chain Chomp also debuted here. ''Yoshi's Island'' series In the Yoshi's Island series, Chain Chomps appear too. Also, a new sub-species call a Chomp Shark makes its appearance. ''Mario Kart'' series In Mario Kart 64, Chain Chomps appear on the Rainbow Road track where they travel at road level in the opposite direction of the racers in a regular zig-zag pattern. If touched, the driver will be sent flying up. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, a Chain Chomp is a usable item for Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, as well as Petey Piranha and King Boo, who have the ability to receive any other character's special item. It pulls the racers forward for a few seconds and bowls over other racers in its path. After a certain amount of time, it abandons the vehicle and goes off on its own. It will follow the course for a few seconds before it goes in a straight line until it runs into a wall or off the course. The Chain Chomp can also be knocked from the owner if the driver gets hit. It is replaced by the Bullet Bill in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. Chain Chomps also appear as obstacles on the Mario Circuit and Luigi Circuit tracks, where they will attack the player if they get too close. This is a reoccurring concept in later games. In Mario Kart DS, Chain Chomps appear in the original Luigi Circuit racetrack from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the new course Peach Gardens. The latter level has a lot of stray Chain Chomps, some with Item Boxes instead of chains. In Mario Kart Wii, a Chain Chomp appears on both the new and the Double Dash!! versions of Mario Circuit. If a racer is touched by it, he/she will be rolled twice. They also appear in Mario Kart 7. ''Mario Party'' series .]]Chain Chomps are wild creatures in the Mario Party series. They were created to resemble a dog on a chain. They, like many other Mario enemies, appear commonly on boards and in minigames as obstacles.In Mario Party 2, the Chain Chomp appears in a minigame titled Sneak 'n Snore. Player will try to press a button and get to an opened door without being caught by the Chomp. If the Chomp does catch the player, the player will be thrown into a green pipe and get eliminated from the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chain Chomp appeared as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U The Chain Chomp appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, the regular Chain Chomps are only fought alongside Tutankoopa during the boss fight with him in Dry Dry Ruins. Tutankoopa starts to summon Chain Chomps once his HP gets low enough and the Chain Chomps attack mainly by biting Mario. Mario has the choice to defeat them or leave them alone. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the regular Chain Chomps can be fought in the Palace of Shadow and in the Pit of 100 Trials. The Chain Chomps in this game are much stronger and much tougher to take down due to their high defense and is recommended to use the Piercing Blow to defeat them. Another type of Chain Chomps called Red Chomps also appear in this game and are first faught in the Glitz Pit of Glitzville under the team of Chomp Country. Like the regular Chain Chomps, the Red Chomps can be fought in the Pit of 100 Trials as well. In Super Paper Mario, there are Chain Chomps known as the Underchomp are faught as bosses in this game. They are located in Underwhere and are faught as the last trial. There are three types: a yellow, red, and blue one and each have different attacks. Mario, Peach, and Bowser must fight the Underchomp in a RPG style battle using Pixls as weapons. It is recommened using the Bowser/Thudley combo to take down the Underchomp quickly. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Chain Chomps only appear in World 5 in the levels Chomp Ruins and Rumble Volcano. Unlike most Mario games, the Chain Chomps in Paper Mario: Sticker Star cannot be defeated in any way. The only way to get by one is to put it to sleep with any verson of the Baahammer then run away from battle. There is a much bigger Chain Chomp at the end of the ruins where Mario must survive for only three turns until it leaves the battle. Trivia * The Bow-Wows are recurring creatures in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Their role and appearance are similar and are a direct reference to Chain Chomps. * Bowser used the Chain Chomp as a weapon in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Chain Chomps were inspired by Shigeru Miyamoto's childhood experience when a fierce dog lunged towards him and almost bit him. However, the dog was tethered by a chain, holding it back. }} Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Chain Chomp Species Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Villains